Superando nuestros límites
by Selitte
Summary: Después de un año de guerras santas, Athena a decidido el futuro de sus caballeros, comenzando por Shun. ¿Será capaz de cumplir su nueva misión sin distracción? Capítulo 5 "Nuestros sentimientos"
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

 ** _Superando nuestros límites_**

El día era tranquilo y agradable, había un cálido sol que entibiaba sus frías manos. Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire en un suspiro. Eso le bastó para prepararse y partir su carrera. Miró aquel bosque espeso y sus pies comenzaron a moverse con agilidad. Avanzaba con velocidad y ligereza por en medio de los árboles. La luz del sol apenas entraba a través de las tupidas hojas, pero, en un momento, un suave viento sopló y unos rayos chocaron con el metal que cubría su cara.

En un jardín cercano, una joven de largos cabellos lila alimentaba con ternura unos pajaritos que se posaban ante su presencia. Su dócil vestido se movía con ligereza ante el vaivén del viento. Sin embargo, la divina paz que emitía fue interrumpida con una abrupta llegada. La joven que corría a través del bosque se detuvo en seco al verla y aunque nunca había estado ante su presencia, supo de inmediato quien era.

—Athena— susurró.

—June de Camaleón— dijo la aludida, sonriéndole con tranquilidad y extendiendo su mano para que se acercara con confianza.

Los pies de ella se movieron sin que lo pensara, era como si su cuerpo obedeciera esa orden sin que ella se lo propusiera. A medida que avanzaba, observaba la paz que su cosmo le transmitía. "A esto se refería nuestro maestro Albiore", pensó con nostalgia.

—Señorita Athena— dijo la rubia con respeto al estar frente a ella, haciendo una reverencia. Se quedó ahí, sin levantar su rostro, esperando la respuesta de la joven.

—Mírame, June, no tengas esas formalidades conmigo— le habló con dulzura Saori.

—Disculpe, no había tenido el honor de estar en su presencia. Hace un año que ocurrieron tantas cosas, pero en todo este tiempo permanecí firme, protegiendo la Isla de Andrómeda, tanto como usted y mi maestro querían.

—Lo sé, June. Tu cosmo es poderoso y eres una Amazona confiable.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto inverso en ella, ya que eran un halago saliendo de los labios de su agradecida diosa, pero le recordaban su anterior actitud imprudente… cuando le insistió a Shun que no fuera a la batalla al Santuario, cuando le rogó que no la protegiera, sino que se quedara con ella a salvo. Ambos eran niños, pero su vida consagrada a Athena, había estado rodeada de situaciones difíciles que los habían hecho madurar física y emocionalmente antes de tiempo. Su cuerpo era el de unos adolescentes, pero las marcas de batalla en su piel parecían decir lo contrario. Shun era su amigo, parte de la familia que había formado en aquella inhóspita isla. Todos los informes del Santuario y las palabras de su maestro le hicieron actuar sin pensar, intentando salvarlo a toda costa, aun en contra de las convicciones de ambos. Pero, ahora, al fin estaba frente a Athena, que había sido protegida por su tan querido amigo y sus valerosos compañeros.

—Agradezco sus palabras. No tiene idea lo que tranquilizan mi corazón. Saber que los esfuerzos por salvarla y protegerla fueron fructíferos, me alivia enormemente— reconoció con humildad la amazona.

—Te he convocado a esta reunión porque tengo un trabajo muy importante que confiarte, June de Camaleón— dijo con autoridad la joven de cabellos lila. —Sabes que hemos librado duras batallas y que en ellas la vida de numerosos santos fue cegada. Es por eso que se debe entrenar a nuevos aspirantes. Como conocedora de las enseñanzas del anterior Santo de Cefeo, Albiore, alumna personal de él y residente permanente de la Isla de Andrómeda, te nombro maestra del próximo aspirante a la Armadura de Andrómeda.

June quedó en blanco. Su diosa le estaba confiando una gran tarea, un privilegio impensado. Pero, su comisión tenía implícito un temor que la perseguía desde hacía un tiempo. ¿Qué había sucedido con Shun? Si debía entrenar a un futuro Santo de Andrómeda, eso quería decir… quería decir…

Su respiración se hizo irregular, su corazón palpitó con fuerza cada vez mayor y sus extremidades temblaron involuntariamente. De solo imaginar que Shun podía estar… no, ni siquiera podía suponerlo o pensarlo. Había sentido su cosmos perderse hacía unos meses, pero, luego había vuelto percibirlo si se concentraba en buscarlo, suave, calmo, pacífico, tal como era él. Entonces, ¿se había engañado a sí misma? Estaba intentando calmar sus emociones, cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

—Athena, ¿solicitó mi presencia?— preguntó una voz que era inconfundible para ella.

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse y sin poder evitarlo, se volteó para poder comprobar que no era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Ahí pudo verlo, con su rostro gentil, su mirada transparente y su cosmo pacífico.

—Shun— susurró sin poder retener sus labios.

—¿June?— preguntó asombrado el aludido. —June, eres tú.

El joven se acercó rápidamente a ella, y sin evitarlo, la abrazó con fuerza. La joven, feliz de volver a verlo con vida le correspondió el abrazo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ocultas mejillas. Era un abrazo que habían guardado por mucho tiempo, un abrazo fraternal que se debían desde que Shun había tenido que dejarla sola al resguardo de la Fundación Graude.

—Estás bien, Shun—dijo, separándose un poco de él. — ¡Qué gusto me da volver a verte! Tenía tanto miedo, tanto temor…

—Gracias por tu preocupación, June. Siempre estuviste a mi lado.

La diosa observaba con agrado la escena. Sabía la paz que traería a ambos el reencontrarse después de todos esos difíciles meses. Se lo debía a Shun, que la había acompañado y protegido aun torciéndole la mano a su cruel destino.

—Gracias por venir, Shun— dijo Saori, interrumpiendo el momento. —Estaba encomendando una importante misión a June y es primordial que estés presente. Desde la última batalla, el Santuario está desprotegido y muchas armaduras están sin dueño. Es por eso que he decidido formar nuevos Santos para que puedan portar aquellas armaduras.

El Santo de Andrómeda estaba al tanto de todo eso y sabía que pronto Athena tomaría aquella decisión. Un suspiro de nostalgia abandonó sus labios, soltando un poco de la ansiedad que le provocaba este nuevo paso.

June se quedó meditativa. No podía entender que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso Shun iba a renunciar a ser Santo? ¿Dejaría atrás todo lo que su maestro le había enseñado? ¿Por qué tenía que entrenar a un nuevo Santo de Andrómeda? Sus dudas quedaron resueltas con las siguientes palabras de su diosa.

—Shun, ex Santo de Andrómeda, desde ahora debes partir a la Isla de Andrómeda para entrenar junto a June de Camaleón a tu sucesor. En ese tiempo, debes entrenar tu propio cosmo y fortaleza para cumplir con el propósito de tu otra estrella guardiana, Virgo. Desde este momento, te despojo de tu armadura, la que volverá a la roca del sacrificio, esperando a su nuevo dueño— sentenció Athena.

Su cosmo se elevó, dorado y poderoso, haciendo aparecer la caja de pandora de Andrómeda, la que viajó de vuelta a su lugar de resguardo. Shun sintió el cosmo cálido de Andrómeda agradeciéndole su entereza y sacrificio, permitiéndole protegerlo en todas sus batallas. Habían sido años difíciles para obtenerla y luego de ser su portador, las guerras santas se había apoderado de su vida. Pero, la armadura de Andrómeda nunca lo había abandonado ni mucho menos rechazado, al contrario, había estado a su lado siempre. Le sonrió al cielo, despidiéndose con agradecimiento. Luego, volteó hacia su diosa con determinación.

—Athena, con esmero cumpliré con su comisión. Si es su orden, entrenaré para ser un digno portador de la armadura dorada de Virgo— habló con reverencia.

June observaba la escena anonadada. ¿Shun, Santo de Virgo? ¿Un Santo de oro? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ya habría tiempo para conversar y ponerse al día, después de todo, desde ese momento volverían a vivir juntos en Isla de Andrómeda.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **NA:** Es difícil volver a escribir después de tanto tiempo, pero la imaginación llega cuando uno menos se lo propone. Todo este tiempo que ha pasado ha sido complicado y más aún cuando el escribir trae recuerdos dolorosos a mi mente. Pero, creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para retomar. Estos últimos días volví a abrir esta página y he leído algunas historias, las que nuevamente despertaron mi imaginación.

Me siento igual que la primera vez que subí una historia, solo espero que la lean. Disculpen si cometo errores de redacción, creo que también la habilidad. Quizás algún día recupere la inspiración para retomar mis otras historias, las que se perdieron en mi dolor.

Es muy breve, a modo de introducción; intentaré actualizarla con constancia.

Muchas gracias por su atención. Saludos,

 _ **Selitte :)**_


	2. El regreso a la isla

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

 ** _Superando nuestros límites_**

 _ **Capítulo 1 El regreso a la Isla**_

Con toda calma descendió las escaleras hacia la sala cargando su mochila en la espalda, la que era su único equipaje. Estaba todo preparado para su partida, tal como había aceptado unos días atrás, y, el momento había llegado más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Abajo lo esperaban sus compañeros de batalla, quienes también tendrían que viajar con su mismo objetivo. No pudo evitar recordar aquel fatídico día, hacía ocho años ya, en el que tuvo que separase de su hermano para conseguir la armadura de Andrómeda. Al igual que él, todos los niños fueron enviados a aquellos campos de entrenamiento al que hoy tendrían que regresar. Pero esta vez era muy diferente. Esta vez, ellos tendrían que entrenar a otros y a sí mismos a la vez. Recorrió con nostalgia los rostros de sus amigos, los que habían sido capaces de superar hasta a los mismísimos dioses por defender sus ideales. Y, en ese instante, supo que todo había valido la pena. Supo que todo el sufrimiento, el dolor, las pérdidas y las lágrimas derramadas habían sido un mal necesario para poder mantener la paz de la humanidad. Sin embargo, mientras estuviera en sus manos evitarles ese sufrimiento a otros, él sería capaz de dar su propia vida a cambio… fuera el Santo de Andrómeda o no lo fuera.

—Shun— dijo con seriedad Ikki. Su hermano, junto a los demás, había permanecido en la mansión, bajo las órdenes de Athena, después que la última Guerra Santa había finalizado. Sabían que la decisión de la diosa pronto se revelaría y debían esperar con paciencia lo que el destino les depararía.

—Ikki— respondió el aludido. Con paso firme se acercó a su hermano y, sosteniendo los tirantes de su mochila, le esbozó una sonrisa de seguridad. —Esta despedida me recuerda mucho cuando éramos niños pequeños, hermano. La diferencia, es que ahora sabemos a lo que vamos.

—Sé que lo harás excelente, Shun. No solo serás un digno portador de la armadura de Virgo, sino que ayudarás a entrenar a tu sucesor con fortaleza— lo encomió el Fénix, mientras mantenía su mano derecha en el hombro de su hermano menor. Confiaba profundamente en él; había aprendido a hacerlo con el paso del tiempo. Al principio, dudó debido a su corta edad, a su dependencia, a su aparente fragilidad… pero, al haber participado en todas y cada una de las batallas santas, habiendo salido victorioso en combates en los que estaba en clara desventaja al igual que todos ellos, demostró con entereza que era un digno Santo de Athena

—Gracias, Ikki. Que tú confíes en mí es muy importante. Espero que todos podamos volver a vernos— dijo Shun con seriedad, mirando a sus amigos.

Sus compañeros asintieron, prometiendo cumplir con sus nuevas misiones, esforzándose al máximo. Shun caminó hasta la puerta y despidiéndose por última vez, salió rumbo a su antiguo hogar y lugar de entrenamiento.

El barco que lo llevaría hasta Eritrea zarpaba esa noche y, tal como muchos años atrás, viajaría por varios días. Suspiró al ver la luna reflejada en el mar y escuchar el silbato que anunciaba la partida definitiva del carguero. Volver a la isla de Andrómeda le provocaba sentimientos encontrados; por una parte, sentía una inmensa alegría de reencontrarse con June, su amiga y compañera por tantos años; pero, por otro lado, sabía que su maestro ya no estaría ahí y eso le causaba una honda tristeza. Él se había transformado en un padre para ellos, ya que, aunque el entrenamiento que debía darles era muy duro y estricto, siempre tenía gestos amables y palabras cariñosas en momentos difíciles. Recordarlo le traía paz a su corazón a la vez que recordar su trágico y sacrificado final, le causaba aún cierto desazón… si tan sólo hubiera podido ayudarlo.

Los días que estuvo a bordo los trabajó con esmero. La labor sobre un barco era pesada, pero le serviría como un pre entrenamiento. Al anochecer, salía a cubierta y caminaba con tranquilidad hasta la proa. Ahí, observaba el imponente universo en todo su esplendor. La negrura del cielo se extendía sin final, adornada por aquellos brillantes e infinitos destellos. La constelación de Andrómeda siempre brillaba para él con un suave resplandor magenta. Pero, desde la nueva orden de Athena, su vista siempre buscaba la guía de Virgo, la que apenas titilaba en aquel manto oscuro. Llevaba varios meses preguntándose cómo podía él ser el sucesor de Shaka, cuando nunca había sido entrenado en el Santuario y mucho menos, tenía conocimientos profundos relacionados con la ideología del anterior Santo de Virgo. Pero, si Saori había podido guiarlos con su cosmos aún sin haber sido entrenada desde pequeña como Athena, él también encontraría la guía para llegar a ser un verdadero portador de aquella sagrada armadura zodiacal. Y, si su diosa había considerado apropiado enviarlo a entrenar a la isla de Andrómeda, algo debía hallarse ahí que pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar el camino correcto.

Los días pasaron y al fin estaba sobre aquel bote que lo llevaría hasta su antiguo hogar. Sabía que ahí estaría June para recibirlo, quien había decidido partir de inmediato de regreso, acostumbrada a vivir apartada de la sociedad. A su amiga, el destino también le había sido ingrato.

Al acercarse al pequeño y precario muelle, pudo divisar la figura de su compañera. Llevaba puesta su ropa de entrenamiento y su máscara cubría como siempre su rostro. Desde la última que vez que se habían visto, se preguntaba constantemente si volvería a ver sus ojos alguna vez. Recordaba que eran azules y profundos, y sus labios eran…

Shun sacudió su cabeza, no sabía en qué momento había empezado a pensar en su amiga ni por qué esos pensamientos se apoderaban de su cabeza en algunas ocasiones. Hasta ese día, la había considerado su amiga, su compañera, incluso la veía como una hermana. Pero, cuando volvió a verla con aquella máscara sobre su rostro, su mente comenzó a fantasear con la posibilidad de volver a ver su rostro. Quizás algún día se atrevería a hablar del tema con ella, quizás no.

—Bienvenido, Shun— escuchó su voz, la que le sonó tan dulce.

—Gracias por recibirme, June— dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella.

June comenzó a caminar en silencio siendo seguida por él. Observaba en silencio el yermo paisaje que se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzaba. Él conocía el camino hacia las cabañas que les servían para vivir, pero en algún punto, ella se había desviado hacia un lugar diferente. De pronto, estuvieron de pie frente a un montículo de tierra, que rápidamente supuso lo que representaba.

—Nuestro maestro yace aquí — reveló la chica apuntando con su mano a aquel lugar.

—Maestro Albiore— susurró Shun. Todo ese tiempo se había preguntado qué había pasado con su cuerpo, pero tenía la confianza de que ella haría algo como aquello. —Gracias, June— dijo con profundo sentimiento.

—No te preocupes. Era nuestro maestro, tenía el deber de hacerlo. Además, era como nuestro padre y le di una sepultura digna a su cuerpo tal como se lo merecía.

Shun observó el lugar. Sabía que June había sido criada desde bebé en ese inhóspito sitio y que las costumbres y educación que poseía se las había enseñado Albiore. Él mismo había aprendido prácticamente todo con él. Hubiese deseado tener a mano alguna flor al menos. Pero, ahí no había esas cosas. Entonces, se acercó a unas piedras y las fue amontonando a un lado del montículo de tierra, unas sobre otras, en un minucioso trabajo.

June lo observaba en silencio, dándole su espacio. Sabía que Shun no había tenido tiempo para vivir su duelo, aunque también sabía que había logrado vengar la muerte de su maestro, gracias a Marín. Ella era su único contacto con el mundo exterior. Y también había sido ella la que la había advertido respecto al asunto de su máscara. En su impulso por salvar a Shun, había faltado a la principal ley de las amazonas: no ser vistas por un hombre. Ella quería mucho a su amigo, así que nunca se le pasaría por su mente el querer asesinarlo, más aun cuando ella por voluntad propia se había despojado de aquel frío metal. Pero, ¿podría amarlo? ¿Qué implicaba eso? Su vida jamás había sido como el resto de las jóvenes y ni siquiera sabía lo que era una vida normal para alguien de su edad. Marín le había explicado que esa ley se había creado para servir a Athena sin distracción. Sin embargo, ella había permitido la excepción de la regla al reconocer los sentimientos puros de la amazona que se hallara en aquella situación. Así es que, ahora June tenía que decidir qué haría. Deseaba hablar con su diosa al respecto, reafirmándole su lealtad. Y lo había hecho antes de volver a la isla.

—¿Qué haces Shun?

—Un altar en honor a nuestro maestro. En mi país de origen, Japón, hacemos altares en memoria de nuestros seres queridos y poder tener así un lugar donde rendirles homenaje en el aniversario de su muerte— explicó el ex santo de Andrómeda.

El calor era intenso en ese momento y la frente del joven comenzó a sudar. Se detuvo un instante para beber un poco de agua de una botella que traía en su mochila. Se había preparado, sabiendo el clima cálido de ese lugar y lo sediento que se sentía cada vez que entrenaba. Habiendo terminado de beber, limpió la botella y la extendió ofreciéndole agua a su amiga. Ella solo negó con la cabeza ante su ofrecimiento, ya que estaba más que acostumbrada a ese clima extremo. Sin embargo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron bajo su máscara sin entender su reacción. ¿Sería su mirada o su sonrisa? Algo en Shun era diferente, no solo el hecho de haber batallado con honor por sobre sus fuerzas, ni que estuviera un poco más alto o que su voz fuera un tanto más grave, ni que sus manos estuvieran más firmes… algo tenía distinto. ¿O era ella quién lo miraba diferente? Agradeció su máscara en ese momento, que ocultaba su rubor y su confusión.

Terminada aquella solemne bienvenida, se dirigieron a paso firme y apresurado a sus cabañas. Tal como antes, Shun observó las tres cabañas que los habían albergado hasta hacía más de un año y medio. Caminó con seguridad hasta la que había usado anteriormente, pero fue interrumpido por su compañera.

—Shun, si prefieres puedes alojarte en la cabaña del maestro.

—No es necesario, June.

—Pero, Athena dijo que tú serías un Santo de oro.

—Es cierto. Pero, eso ¿en qué cambia las cosas? Sigo siendo un aprendiz en este momento.

—Pero, tu cabaña es tan precaria. Al menos la del maestro…

—No te preocupes, June. Gracias por sugerirlo. Pero, prefiero usar la misma cabaña que hace tiempo atrás— dijo Shun con seguridad.

Ante su determinación, June no pudo refutarlo y permitió que continuara su camino hacia su cabaña. De todas formas la había preparado con esmero para recibir de nuevo a su dueño.

Al entrar en ella, Shun pudo ver su cama limpia y ordenada, incluso, había un suave olor a perfume dulce en el aire. La mesita tenía unos libros encima cuidadosamente puestos ahí por la amazona. Eran libros de su maestro. Registros de estudios del cosmos y su manejo. Su ropa de entrenamiento estaba colgada y junto a ella, algunas cadenas que antaño le sirvieran para entrenar. Las acarició con nostalgia, sabiendo que las cadenas ya no serían su marca distintiva, al menos eso pensaba él. Su amiga había cuidado cada detalle de aquella habitación, que aunque era realmente precaria, lo hacía sentir atendido, le permitía sentirse en su hogar. ¿Cuándo June se había vuelto tan preocupada? Incluso podía sentir que era más femenina. Su cabello liso, rubio, notoriamente suave, su figura ágil y esbelta, el aroma que desprendía al caminar, todo en ella había cambiado, haciéndola ver como una verdadera mujer, muy distinta a la niña que había sido entrenada en igualdad de condiciones junto a él.

Intentó distraer su mente, porque no podía seguir pensando así de su amiga. Si lo seguía haciendo, eso le podría traer problemas a su entrenamiento y su misión en aquel lugar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **NA:** Hola! Quiero partir agradeciendo a quienes se pasaron por mi historia y se tomaron el tiempo de leerla o dejar su valiosa opinión. Sobre todo, que a pesar del tiempo que ya no publicaba nada, aun así volvieron a leerme quienes lo hacían antes. Gracias Darkacuario por tus palabras, gracias Tepucihuatl-Shun por tu cariño, gracias Mel- Gothic por darte el tiempo de volver a animarme y gracias Esme por leer

Trataré de actualizar esta historia todos los martes, aunque por cuestión de tiempo los capítulos no sean muy largos. Debo aclarar que es una historia liviana, de romance adolescente.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Espero escribirles nuevamente este otro martes. Saludos,

 **Selitte :)**

 **PD:** Perdonen si me salto algunas letras o palabras, no sé por qué , pero aunque revise siempre me falta algo XD


	3. Aprendiendo a crecer

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

 ** _Superando nuestros límites_**

 ** _Capítulo 2 Aprendiendo a crecer_**

Ya estaba acostumbrada, pero cada vez que llegaba ese día la ansiedad la invadía. Suspiró al levantarse y ver el sol recién asomarse con sus brillantes rayos en el horizonte y cómo su luz iba llevándose poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche. Tenía todo preparado, tal como su maestro le había enseñado… cómo lo extrañaba, aún en cosas tan básicas como aquellas.

—Vamos June, tú puedes— se decía a sí misma, dándose ánimos.

Miró aquella ropa y con desgano comenzó a ponerse los pantalones azules, la polera deportiva blanca y la chaqueta de buzo gris. No era ropa de marca, ni nada del otro mundo, solo era ropa que su maestro le había conseguido en alguno de los barcos que rara pero constantemente pasaban por ahí. Un suspiro más y con temblor retiró su máscara de su rostro.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil hacer esto?— dijo en voz alta. Llevaba tanto tiempo sola que hablar consigo misma se había vuelto algo normal en su diario vivir.

Recogió su cabello en una larga trenza y se puso aquella gorra con visera junto con los lentes negros que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Tomó el dinero, lo puso en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y justo antes de salir, se miró en el gastado espejo que colgaba de su puerta. Al mirarlo, recordó las palabras de Albiore.

— _June, ten esta ropa._

— _Pero, maestro, yo no puedo usarla._

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _Soy una amazona ahora, mi vida está consagrada a Athena, mi rostro no puede ser visto._

— _Es cierto, June. Pero, habrá ocasiones en las que necesites vestir como una joven normal. Además, es muy probable que te quedes sola en esta Isla y…_

— _¡¿Por qué maestro?! —preguntó alarmada, interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Por qué dice eso?_

 _Albiore caminó unos pasos hacia la ventana y corriendo la cortina continuó su charla._

— _Se acerca una tormenta, June._

— _¿Una tormenta? Maestro, el cielo se ve como siempre —argumentó la chica, mirando el mismo cielo azul de todos los días en aquella isla._

— _Sí, June, una tormenta está más cerca de lo que imaginamos. Y si algo me sucediera… no quiero ni imaginar qué pueda pasarte a ti o a Shun, que ya no está aquí con nosotros y se está enfrentando a todo esto solo._

— _¿Shun? ¿Puede sucederle algo malo a él?_

— _Por ahora es importante que sepas el funcionamiento de esta Isla, cómo se abastece, qué importancia tiene como campo de entrenamiento y qué puedes hacer tú para que eso siga en secreto. Siempre debes recordar eso June, lo que hacemos en esta isla es un secreto._

El sonido de la puerta de la cabaña de Shun la sacó de sus recuerdos. Observó un momento, mientras su compañero caminaba hacia la playa como todos los días. Volvió a mirar su imagen por última vez en aquel espejo viejo, acomodó la gorra, los lentes y cerró su chaqueta hasta cubrir su boca. De esa forma nadie podría ver su rostro. Al menos se había convencido de eso.

Caminó ágilmente hacia el muelle, donde ya estaba detenido el bote que traía las provisiones del mes. Saori, desde que tuvo conocimiento de ella y la Isla de Andrómeda, se había encargado de enviarle todo lo esencial para vivir en aquel lugar inhóspito, aunque ella insistiera en que no era necesario, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo de la manera como su maestro le había enseñado. Pero, en vista de que Shun y próximamente un aprendiz vivirían en la isla junto a ella, había aceptado finalmente el ofrecimiento de la joven diosa.

—¡Hola! —saludó con alegría el joven que venía en el bote.

—Hola —contestó secamente la rubia.

—Tan enigmática como siempre, June. No entiendo cómo puedes respirar con tu rostro tan cubierto —le reclamó con algunos gestos.

—¿Trajiste lo que te encargué?

—Y más encima eres apática. Ni una frase más, ni una menos —chistó, mientras se agachaba a buscar las cajas.

—¡Rápido! Entrégame las cosas y lárgate de aquí —le ordenó bruscamente. June no sabía lidiar bien con otros jóvenes, menos con ese que desde pequeño acompañaba a su padre a entregarle las provisiones a Albiore. Siempre lo había observado, tan alegre, tan libre, tan despreocupado… y eso le desagradaba en él, porque no tenía idea lo que ocurría en esa isla ni en el mundo, solo estaba ahí por el provecho que podía obtener. Y más le molestaba que siempre estuviera intentando conseguir algo de ella, algo que no podría darle jamás.

—Vamos, June, no seas tan distante conmigo. Nos conocemos hace un tiempo y nunca me has dejado ver tu rostro —dijo, con voz melosa, acercándose con la caja en sus manos.

—Quédate ahí, no te acerques —respondió, dando un paso atrás al ver que él intentaba llegar donde estaba ella.

—Está bien —dijo, dejando la caja en el suelo y levantando las manos en señal de no intentar nada más. Conocía muy bien las reacciones de la rubia y por el momento prefería evitarlas—. Pero, sabes que volveré este otro mes…

—Ya basta. Sabes que nunca podrás acercarte a mí. Hemos tenido esta conversación tantas veces, no sé cómo no te cansas —habló fastidiada—. ¿Trajiste lo que te encargué, sí o no?

—Claro que lo traje. ¿Cómo podría olvidar un encargo tuyo?

El joven sacó del bote una caja más pequeña que dejó sobre las demás que había enviado Saori y finalmente subió al bote para marcharse.

—Gracias.

—De nada, June. Nos vemos en un mes. Espero poder convencerte algún día de salir de esta horrible isla —dijo, despidiéndose mientras se alejaba de la orilla.

La joven esperó que el bote estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para acercarse a recoger las cajas. Aunque eran pesadas para cualquier ser humano normal, ella era una amazona entrenada y con rapidez, tomó todas las cajas y empezó su camino de regreso. Le agotaba cada conversación con aquel joven tan insistente, solo continuaba todo aquel bobo ritual por la necesidad de provisiones. Su maestro le había insistido en que usara aquellas ropas y que evitara presentarse ante las personas con máscara para no hacer circular rumores innecesarios.

Divagando en algunos recuerdos, no se dio cuenta en qué momento había llegado hasta la playa. Se detuvo en seco al ver que Shun entrenaba a la distancia. Él no podía verla en aquellas ropas, menos sin usar su máscara. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y fuerte al tan solo pensar que él pudiera ver su rostro nuevamente. Caminó hasta unas rocas, dejó las cajas en el suelo y se acercó un poco para ver el entrenamiento de su amigo. Se había vuelto su rutina espiarlo un momento durante el día. Al comienzo era para comprobar lo fuerte que se había hecho para ser considerado un Santo de Oro, luego… luego sus piernas y pensamientos la llevaban hasta ahí, día tras día, casi inconscientemente ya por cuatro semanas.

Mientras tanto, Shun comenzaba su día treinta de entrenamiento y, aunque al inicio no sabía muy bien cómo o por dónde empezar, luego le tomó el ritmo a su rutina para incrementar el manejo de su cosmos. Había leído varios de los libros de Albiore y había decidido comenzar por aumentar el control de su técnica personal, la tormenta nebular. Consideraba que la playa era el mejor lugar para manifestar su cosmos sin causar daños a la pequeña isla. Concentraba su mente en su objetivo, luego su cosmos aún magenta comenzaba a rodearlo, para, al final, extenderse por sobre las olas como un vapor nebuloso. Poco a poco aumentaba su poder, el que empezaba a elevarse como un tornado controlado, el que a su vez subía en su centro las aguas del mar. Estaba profundamente concentrado en incrementar el poder de su tormenta nebular, la que se extendió por el océano, oscureciendo la playa y haciendo caer un suave rocío.

June no pido evitar tapar su boca ante la impresionante manifestación del poder de su compañero. ¿En qué momento Shun se había vuelto tan fuerte? ¿Acaso su maestro sabía de ese enorme poder? Estaba impactada de ver que cada día su técnica era más y más poderosa, entendiendo el por qué ahora él sería un santo dorado.

La tormenta seguía extendiéndose, cuando de pronto todo se vino abajo, provocando un estruendo enorme, junto a las olas que se adentraron a la playa cual tsunami. Al ver aquello, la amazona corrió hasta las cajas, las tomó y corrió rauda hacia su cabaña. Algo había desconcentrado a Shun y no era bueno estar por ahí cerca. Al contrario, lo mejor en ese momento era huir. Con el corazón casi saliendo de su pecho, entró a su cabaña y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se sacó la gorra y los lentes, se apoyó en la pared y respiró profundo, intentando calmarse. En cuanto logró controlarse un poco, caminó hasta su dormitorio y volvió a poner su máscara sobre su rostro. Al fin pudo respirar tranquila. Esa máscara era lo único que la hacía sentirse protegida. Pero, ¿protegida de qué o de quién? Ni ella misma entendía bien sus sentimientos o lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero, por ahora se sentía aliviada de tener puesta su máscara.

Shun soltó un suspiro y sus brazos cayeron sin voluntad. Llevaba varios días intentando lo mismo, pero siempre en algún momento se distraía. El azul del mar elevándose junto a su tormenta nebular era majestuoso, pero siempre su mente se distraía en la mejor parte. Y es que no podía mantener la concentración por tantos minutos, todas las veces los ojos azules de June aparecían en su imaginación. Esos ojos que anhelaba ver. Y ¿cómo podía eliminar ese deseo de su mente si no dejaba de pensar en él?

—Ya no sé qué hacer —se habló, reprochándose a sí mismo—. Si no consigo concentrarme, nunca podré avanzar en mi entrenamiento.

Resignado, en ese momento se sentó sobre la arena húmeda de la playa. Suspiró. Revolvió su cabello con impotencia como intentando liberarse de esos pensamientos.

— ¿Qué hago, maestro? —habló confesándose al viento—. ¿Cómo le digo esto a June? ¿Cómo le digo que no puedo dejar de pensar en su rostro? ¡Imposible! No puedo decirle algo como eso. Sería estar invadiendo su privacidad. Además, es una ley de Athena, no puedo pedirle que la rompa nuevamente.

Se levantó del suelo más confundido aún. El mes que había pasado desde su llegada a Andrómeda había incrementado su ansiedad ante la máscara de June. Todos los días ella le servía sus comidas con esmero y mantenía su cabaña limpia. Él ya se había resignado a ello, aunque al comienzo le había reclamado, haciéndole saber que él podía hacer sus cosas sin cargarla a ella. Pero, June era obstinada. Nunca comía con él, obvio, no podía hacerlo sin tener que retirar su máscara. Nunca le permitía entrar a su cabaña, lo que también era obvio por resguardar su privacidad, pero ella entraba a la suya sin pedir siquiera permiso.

Aunque tenían la total de libertad de hacer lo que quisieran en aquella isla, ambos se tomaban su trabajo ahí con seriedad. Apenas cruzaban algunas palabras durante el día y eso aumentaba la ansiedad de ambos. Ninguno se atrevía a confesar lo que comenzaba a anidarse en sus jóvenes corazones. Claro, confesarlo podía ser el inicio de algo hermoso o dar comienzo a muchos problemas. Y, ninguno de los dos, quería arriesgarse.

—¡Shun! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Muy bien. Creo que poco a poco consigo manejar mejor mi técnica.

—Hazlo con cuidado. Todo es muy escaso aquí. No sabría cómo ayudarte si te hieres de gravedad —dijo June con su característica preocupación protectora.

—Siempre estás preocupada por mí —agradeció el joven mirándola con sinceridad.

—Claro… quiero que estés a salvo —reveló en un susurro. June sintió nuevamente las mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón agitado. Se apresuró a dejar la comida servida para salir rápido de ahí. Pero, sus manos se movían con torpeza aún en contra de su deseo.

Las palabras de ella hicieron que los latidos de Shun también se aceleraran.

 _¿Y si le pregunto? ¿Y si soy capaz de pedírselo? Quiero verla, pero ¿qué pensará ella de eso?_

Miles de preguntas se le agolpaban, causando una perturbación en su mente y su cosmos. Salió de la cabaña antes de ahogarse en su propia confusión. Intentó inhalar aire con fuerza para calmar su espíritu. Pero, cuando abrió sus ojos, la vio. Ella lo había seguido preocupada por su repentina actitud.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Shun? —preguntó, con su cabeza ladeada evidenciando su confusión.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Era bueno decir la verdad en ese momento? Sus pies se movieron caminando hacia ella, sin pensarlo ni decidirlo. Era su corazón incitándolo a cumplir su deseo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, observó esa máscara, aquel metal que le impedía llevar a cabo su deseo. Bajó su mirada. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella de su extraña actitud? ¿Podía invadir su decisión de dedicar su vida a Athena por un anhelo egoísta? Pero, ¿era realmente egoísta? Después de todo, ella misma se había quitado su máscara anteriormente. Sin embargo, esa vez ella lo había decidido.

—June…

— ¿Te sientes mal?

—Un poco. Creo que me duele la cabeza.

—Pero, Shun, te he dicho que me avises si no te sientes bien. Recuerda que el clima aquí es muy extremo y puede afectarte el haber perdido la costumbre —dijo, mientras ponía su mano en la frente del joven.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento había tenido el valor de hacer eso, acercarse tanto a él hasta el punto de tocar su rostro. Pero, estaba preocupada por su salud, no había pensado en nada más. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en ella, sus verdes ojos, profundos y ¿suplicantes? Le parecía que los ojos de Shun le suplicaban algo que sus labios no se atrevían a decir. Sin embargo, no lograba entender qué era lo que necesitaba.

—Disculpa, June, por siempre estar preocupándote.

—No importa. Mejor vamos adentro.

Pero, ninguno se movió. Ambos se quedaron de pie, mirándose fijamente, cada cual con su propia lucha interna. ¿Qué hacer? Ninguno se atrevía a nada, hasta que un viento sopló impeliendo el cabello de ambos, llevándose sus preocupaciones. Una paz invadió sus corazones en ese momento y al fin pudieron mover sus pies en dirección a la cabaña. Ya habría una oportunidad de hablar, ya podrían aclarar sus sentimientos. Después de todo, les quedaban años viviendo juntos en esa isla.

Continuará…

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ Hola! Al fin pude subir este capítulo, que espero hayan disfrutado :)

Pido disculpas porque no pude actualizar la historia la semana pasada por falta de tiempo y otras cosas :(

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus opiniones. En verdad espero que les agrade como avanza la historia.

Nos vemos el siguiente martes. Saludos,

 ** _Selitte :)_**


	4. ¿Qué edad tienes?

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

 ** _Superando nuestros límites_**

 _ **Capítulo 3... ¿Qué edad tienes?**_

Acababan de entrar a aquella habitación que les traía muchos recuerdos. La cabaña de Albiore se mantenía intacta desde el fallecimiento de su ocupante principal, solo June entraba una vez a la semana para limpiar el polvo que se acumulaba. Buscaban unos libros que Shun necesitaba para continuar su entrenamiento, cuando él se quedó mirando con nostalgia un calendario que colgaba de la sala de la cabaña de su maestro.

—15 de agosto —susurró.

—¿Dijiste algo, Shun? —preguntó su compañera.

—¿Ah? Nada importante, solo recordaba algo —respondió desganado.

—¿Será algo relacionado con Ikki? Cada vez que recuerdas a tu hermano pones esa misma cara.

—¿Qué? ¿En verdad? —se cuestionó a si mismo ante la acertada percepción de su amiga—. Sí, recordaba a Ikki. El calendario del maestro quedó abierto en el mes de agosto y mi hermano cumple años ese mes.

—No lo sabía. Me contaste muchas cosas de Ikki, pero nunca hablamos de su edad.

—En realidad, cumplir años para nosotros nunca fue algo importante. Aunque Ikki conoció a mamá, yo siempre fui huérfano y nunca tuvimos la opción de celebrar nada —dijo nostálgico.

—Igual que yo. No sabría qué edad tengo a no ser por el maestro que se preocupó de regularizar todos mis papeles —confesó la chica, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Shun se quedó observándola un momento. Ella se mantenía de espalda y un leve viento movía su cabello. Desvió su mirada hacia el calendario y una duda asaltó su mente.

—¿Qué edad tienes, June? —preguntó sin pensar.

—¿Ah? —dijo la joven, girando para poder verlo.

—Tu edad, ¿cuándo cumples años? —le repitió con seguridad, evidenciando su interés.

—Tengo 15… en abril cumplí los 15 —respondió temblorosa, volviendo a mirar por la ventana. La repentina pregunta de él le provocó una ansiedad desconocida, unas cosquillas en su estómago. _"¿Por qué me siento así? Sólo es una pregunta normal"_ , pensó.

—Ikki cumplió 17. Pensaba en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Parece que fue ayer cuando llegamos a la Fundación Graude… —reveló.

—¿Y tú Shun? ¿Qué edad tienes? —finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, volviéndose para mirarlo a la cara.

—Eh, aún tengo 14. Pero, en septiembre cumpliré los 15… —contestó nervioso. _¿Por qué me causa ansiedad saber que soy menor que June?_ , pensó.

—Recuerdo cuando llegaste a la Isla, Shun. Yo llevaba 2 años entrenando ya…

 _El maestro Albiore me llevó mi desayuno como todas las mañanas, sentándose frente a mí en la mesa._

— _Hoy llegará un nuevo aspirante a santo. Es un niño que entrenaré para conseguir la armadura de Andrómeda._

— _¿Un niño?_

— _Sí, June. Ahora tendrás un compañero de tu edad. Espero que ambos se lleven bien._

— _Sí, maestro —respondí respetuosamente._

— _Ahora, termina tu desayuno. Espéranos en el campo de entrenamiento._

— _¿Puedo ir con usted, maestro?_

— _Es mejor que no, June._

— _Está bien, maestro._

 _Lo vi salir, mientras me preguntaba qué clase de niño llegaría a aquella isla olvidada a recibir un entrenamiento durísimo. Comí rápidamente, presa de la curiosidad y salí corriendo hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Esperé mucho tiempo sentada sobre una roca. Empecé a pensar que el maestro me había engañado, pues se estaba demorando demasiado. Hasta que al fin lo vi a lo lejos en el camino. Al principio parecía venir solo, pero después de un momento, pude ver que alguien lo acompañaba._

—Ese alguien eras tú.

—Sí, recuerdo ese día —dijo Shun, haciendo memoria.

 _Mi viaje hacia isla Andrómeda fue horrible. Un barco carguero sin ninguna comodidad me llevó hasta un muelle. Apenas bajé ya me estaban subiendo a un bote que me llevó hasta la isla. Todos los días que duró el viaje me habían dado el mínimo de comida, solo para llegar vivo aquí. Cuando vi al maestro de pie en la orilla, pensé que moriría y que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de ganar la armadura. Siempre fui considerado un niño débil, dependiente de su hermano, hasta el punto de que él se sacrificó para ir al lugar que a mí me había tocado, la Isla de la Reina Muerte._

— _Ven aquí niño —me llamó el maestro—. Soy Albiore y desde hoy estarás bajo mi mando._

— _Un gusto, mi nombre es Shun —contesté apenas. La escasa alimentación que había tenido esos días, que nunca supe cuántos fueron, me estaba pasando la cuenta y estaba realmente exhausto. Intenté avanzar unos pasos, pero sentí un mareo que me hizo trastabillar. El maestro se acercó, me sostuvo y notó de inmediato mi debilidad._

— _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?_

— _Ayer en la tarde, señor._

— _Dime maestro —dijo seriamente. Me arrastró del brazo hasta dejarme sentado en una roca y sacó de un pequeño bolso unas frutas—. Toma, come._

— _Gra-gracias, maestro —respondí. No recuerdo qué fruta era ni qué sabor tenía, pero para mí fue la más deliciosa en mucho tiempo. Después de reponerme, me dijo que lo siguiera. Caminamos un rato, el que fue suficiente para darme cuenta que este lugar no era un paraíso, muy por el contrario, estaba más cerca del mismísimo infierno. Pero, de algo me di cuenta en ese momento y fue que aquel que sería mi maestro era una persona amable que permitiría que mi entrenamiento fuera un poco más ameno. Caminaba distraído por el entorno, cuando de pronto fijé mi vista al frente y ahí, sobre una roca vi a alguien..._

—Esa eras tú, June —aclaró con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio reflexionando en el instante de sinceridad que se habían permitido. Pocos eran esos momentos, pues evitaban estar mucho tiempo a solas, cada uno debido a sus propios motivos, que sin saber eran los mismos del otro.

—Mejor, sigamos buscando el libro —dijo June, interrumpiendo aquel silencio.

—Sí, tienes razón —respondió Shun—. Ya había olvidado que vinimos por el libro.

Continuaron su búsqueda cada uno con sus propios sentimientos revolucionados debido a la reciente conversación. June sentía los latidos fuertes de su corazón y una extraña alegría de saber que estaba en un momento cotidiano junto a su amigo. Movió unas cajas que sabía que contenían varias cosas importantes, pero, sin darse cuenta pasó a llevar la otra pila de cajas que estaban junto a ellas. Shun, de reojo pudo ver que su amiga necesitaba ayuda y, con agilidad se acercó, la tomó de la mano y la tiró hacia él, recibiéndola en su pecho.

Como todo fue muy rápido, June no supo cómo ni por qué, pero de un momento a otro se sintió rodeada por los brazos de Shun que la sostenían con firmeza. Sus latidos acelerados le hacían creer que de un momento a otro su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

Shun, por su parte, solo se limitó a hacer lo que pensaba que era lo correcto en ese instante, pero, después de sentir el cuerpo cálido de June entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y ruborizarse. Tembloroso aflojó el abrazo y permitió que la joven se apartara un poco.

—Pe- perdón… las cajas iban a caer sobre ti —dijo tartamudeando. Volteó su cara para mirar a otro lado y puso su mano sobre su rostro, ordenando su cabello, para evitar que ella notara su nerviosismo.

—¡Ah! Las cajas… gracias —contestó June. No sabía si esa respuesta la ilusionaba o no. Shun había tenido la amabilidad de ayudarla, pero estar en sus brazos había sido tan placentero, a pesar de lo nerviosa que la ponía.

—¿Habías encontrado algo antes de que te interrumpiera?

—Sí. Justamente había encontrado la caja que, según recuerdo, tenía unos libros muy importantes.

Se acercaron a ordenar todo lo que había caído, hasta que June pudo divisar entre aquel caos lo que necesitaba. Al abrir la caja, rebuscó entre los libros, hallando al fin el que estaban buscando.

Los nervios de ambos aún estaban a flor de piel y al sentir el contacto del roce de sus manos al tomar el libro al mismo tiempo, no pudieron evitar mirarse mutuamente. June podía ver la cara confusa y sonrojada de Shun, sin embargo él no podía saber qué pasaba debajo de esa máscara. En un impulso de su corazón, soltó el libro de una mano y la acercó al rostro de su amiga, acariciando apenas aquel frío metal. Ella, confundida y totalmente nerviosa, retrocedió un paso y decidida salió corriendo de la cabaña sin rumbo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó June cuando al fin detuvo su carrera—. Shun… él… él…

Su confusión era cada vez mayor y comenzó a sentir que poco a poco el aire le hacía falta. Daba vueltas en círculos intentando calmarse, pero su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más debido al recuerdo de los dedos de Shun tocando sutilmente su máscara.

—¡June! —escuchó que gritaba su nombre desesperado. No sabía qué hacer, si salir huyendo de nuevo o si esperar a que le diera una explicación a su actitud. Pero, ¿qué esperaba que le dijera?

—No, Shun. Ahora es mejor que no hablemos —dijo al fin, cuando él ya estuvo a su vista.

—Perdón June, yo no quería que te sintieras mal. Solo déjame explicarte —habló suplicante, mientras caminaba hacia ella. Sin embargo, ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Acaso había una explicación lógica a lo que se había atrevido a hacer?

—Shun… yo…

—June, por favor.

—Está bien, pe-pero, quédate ahí. No te acerques tanto… —aceptó nerviosa. Antes no hubiera tenido problemas para abrazar a Shun, para tomar su mano o para que él acariciara su rostro. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora le era tan difícil? ¿Qué había cambiado?

—Perdón —dijo resignado—. No quería invadir tu espacio, solo fue un impulso. Ni yo mismo puedo explicarme bien qué es lo que me sucede.

 _¿Acaso se siente igual que yo?_ , pensó June. Un destello de alegría atravesó se pecho y las cosquillas volvieron a su estómago. Observó cómo Shun daba vueltas, tal como ella lo hiciera minutos antes, y se tomaba el cabello nervioso. Se notaba confundido y apremiado por algo desconocido, inquieto por emociones recién descubiertas… se notaba igual que ella. Y de pronto una paz la llenó en su interior, una paz producida por una certeza: al fin había encontrado la respuesta.

—Shun… ¿qué día es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó con voz nerviosa pero decidida. Él detuvo su andar y la miró confundido, sin entender el drástico cambio de actitud—. Sólo dime, por favor.

—El 09 de septiembre. ¿Por qué?

—Para que lo celebremos juntos. Hagamos tu primer cumpleaños Shun. ¿Qué te parece?

—E- está bien —respondió aun indeciso ante su propuesta—. Pero, ¿por qué este cambio, June?

—No te preocupes por lo que pasó. Te entiendo. Es mejor dejar las cosas así. ¿Te parece que volvamos a la cabaña?

Así los dos volvieron sus pasos hacia el lugar del que hacía unos instantes habían salido completamente nerviosos. La joven iba más tranquila, teniendo al fin una respuesta clara a su dilema y sabiendo que muy pronto iba a descubrir si estaba en lo correcto o no. En cambio, él iba más confundido y preocupado que nunca, después de todo, se había atrevido a hacer algo impensado. Le preocupaba que eso alejara a su amiga de su lado, que su actitud imprudente hiciera que ella se apartara definitivamente. Sin embargo, su repentino cambio e interés en su cumpleaños, para el que faltaban solo unas semanas, le parecía intrigante.

Shun llevaba varios días leyendo el libro de su maestro. Había averiguado que el Santo de Virgo siempre se restringía de un sentido para acumular su cosmos y de esta forma incrementar y manipular su poder a voluntad. Y ahí estaba de nuevo frente a la playa intentando descubrir qué sentido podría él restringirse.

—Shaka siempre tenía sus ojos cerrados —recordó—. Además, Shiryu fue capaz de alcanzar el séptimo sentido aun ciego y después volvió a ver.

Entonces, decidido desenvolvió las vendas de sus brazos y cubrió sus ojos para evitar a toda costa poder ver. Comenzó poco a poco a encender su cosmos para lograr iluminar su ahora negro camino. Al principio le costó acostumbrarse a la sensación de oscuridad, pero paulatinamente empezó a divisar el color de su aura rodeándolo, permitiéndole "ver" sus manos. Fue extendiendo su cosmos con cautela, el cual, tal como si fuera una vela tenue, le permitió observar su alrededor. Una roca a cierta distancia llamó su atención.

—¿Lograré destruirla? —se preguntó.

Recordó sus cadenas, aquellas fieles compañeras que estuvieron con él en tantas batallas. Las imaginó en su mente, las sintió colgando de sus manos, frías y firmes, capaces de protegerlo a toda costa. Y, en un impulso, su cosmos en forma de cadenas salió disparado de sus manos pulverizando la roca. Él mismo quedó impresionado de lo que había logrado. En los pocos meses que llevaba en la Isla el estudio, le meditación y la constante práctica lo habían llevado a profundizar sus propias técnicas, permitiéndole manejarlas a mayor grado. Mantuvo su entrenamiento toda esa tarde, fascinado de sentir su cosmos fluir en forma de cadenas rompiendo la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—¡Genial! Gracias al libro que encontraste pude descubrir una nueva técnica.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno que te haya servido! ¿Me la enseñarás?

—Aún no puedo. Tengo que pulirla. No quiero imaginar que podría causarte daño —dijo sincero.

—Está bien —aceptó resignada. Le encantaba saber que Shun se preocupaba por ella—. Tengo casi todo listo para tu fiesta. Solo faltan unos días…

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Y por qué no me has pedido ayuda?

—Es tu fiesta, tiene que ser una sorpresa, creo yo.

—Mmm, puede ser. Pero, prefiero que sea una fiesta para ambos, después de todo tu cumpleaños pasó sin que lo celebráramos.

—¿El mío? Eso ya pasó, pero si tú quieres…

—Eso prefiero. Así que si necesitas algo, avísame para poder ayudarte, aunque solo tú tengas el control de toda esta isla.

Desde aquella confusa conversación, ambos habían relajado más sus actitudes mutuas y podían conversar con más naturalidad. Se estaban permitiendo vivir el día a día, disfrutando de su compañía antes de que se viera alterada con la llegada de su aprendiz.

Así, tranquilamente pasaron los días hasta que llegó la fecha esperada.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shun! —gritó la amazona afuera de su cabaña.

Aún no terminaba de amanecer y él aún estaba acostado en su cama. Pero, al escuchar su voz, saltó rápidamente y se alistó para salir. Ella le había dejado claro que era necesario salir muy temprano, porque tendrían que caminar mucho para llegar al lugar donde había preparado todo. Unos diez minutos le tomó estar listo para partir.

—Perdón por la tardanza —se excusó, ordenando su cabello.

—No te preocupes, hoy es tu día —dijo alegre.

—Eso suena demasiado para mí, jamás en mi vida he tenido un día para mí —reflexionó el santo.

—Bueno, hoy lo tendrás. Al igual que tu deseo…

—¿Mi deseo?

—Sí. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, debes pensar en algún deseo que tengas y al terminar este día lo cumpliré, si es que está en mí poder hacerlo, claro.

El joven se quedó meditativo, intentando entender el propósito de su amiga. _¿Acaso se habrá dado cuenta?_ , se preguntó.

—Está bien, lo pensaré —respondió decidido.

Una hora tardaron en llegar a aquel lugar preparado por June. Una playa pequeña de arena blanca, enmarcada por enormes rocas y en medio, un toldo de fabricación casera.

—Tuve que ingeniármelas para no achicharrarnos de calor —reveló la chica.

—Muy inteligente de tu parte —le halagó.

—Entonces, joven santo de Athena, le invitó a pasar a su fiesta.

—Muchas gracias, bella doncella —dijo haciendo una reverencia, como hubiese visto en alguna película en algún lugar en sus brevísimos días de paz entre guerra y guerra.

June no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante su actitud caballerosa y sintió cómo sus mejillas se acaloraron. Él era especial y le hacía sentir que ella también lo era. Con alegría ambos caminaron hacia la playa, viendo el hermoso sol reflejado en el océano. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto bella la isla o en realidad nunca habían notado su belleza?

La amazona tenía prácticamente todo dispuesto bajo ese pequeño toldo que los protegía de los feroces rayos del sol. Un desayuno preparado con cosas que Shun nunca había visto ahí, traído quizás por quién, quien sabe cuándo. Lo importante es que ahí estaban disfrutando del momento de tranquilidad, hablando de cosas triviales y profundas a la vez, compartiendo aquel momento especial.

—Para Ikki todo fue más difícil —reflexionó el joven de verdes cabellos—. El trato que le dio su maestro fue muy duro, él sufrió mucho…

—Lo siento mucho, Shun…

—Bueno, eso ya no se puede cambiar. Al menos, me alivia pensar que tuvo alguien a su lado en esa tormentosa isla.

—¿A alguien?

—Sí. Él me contó que había una chica, Esmeralda. Ella lo cuidó de sus heridas y le dio el apoyo para llegar a convertirse en santo. Así como tú lo hiciste conmigo… —reveló con sinceridad. Ella podía ver la transparencia de su alma a través de su mirada agradeciéndole su atención.

—Y lo volvería a hacer, Shun. Tú eres alguien especial en mi vida, por algo no quería que fueras a combatir el Santuario.

Y ahí estaba lista la oportunidad para que él preguntara aquello que lo traía confundido y alterado desde que la volvió a ver con máscara. Pero, temía ser imprudente como la vez anterior.

—¿Te acuerdas lo que te conté de mi entrenamiento?

—Sí. El que aprendiste ahora último.

—Quería mostrarte mis avances, pero a la vez quería pedir mi deseo. ¿Será posible?

Esa petición tomó por sorpresa a la amazona. Pensaba conceder su deseo, pero nunca pensó que su estómago iba a llenarse de mariposas ante su inminencia.

—S-sí, claro —contestó nerviosa.

El santo desenvolvió de nuevo las vendas de sus brazos, tapando su visión, tal como llevaba haciéndolo los últimos días de entrenamiento. Se puso de pie y sin dudar avanzó hacia ella, extendiéndole su mano con seguridad. Impresionada, June le concedió su mano y permitió que la alzara. Caminaron un rato por la playa tomados de la mano, disfrutando el placer de sentir el contacto de sus dedos.

—¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes ver si tienes los ojos vendados?

—Es el poder del cosmos. Puedo "ver" gracias a él.

—Eso es magnífico… cada día me impresionas más.

—Ahora, ¿puedo pedir mi deseo? —preguntó Shun, a la vez que detenía sus pasos y se ponía frente a ella.

—Claro. ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

—Deseo… deseo que te quites la máscara… —reveló casi susurrando.

—Pe-pero… —dudó al comienzo June. " _Todo parecía más fácil en mi imaginación"_ , pensó—. Pero, tienes tus ojos vendados, ¿de qué serviría?

—No quiero invadir tu espacio, June, me conformo con solo saber que estás frente a mi sin esa máscara.

—Está bien, Shun —contestó decidida.

Con temblor en sus manos, retiró lentamente aquel metal de su rostro hasta que al fin se sintió libre de él. Con ansiedad, alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos vendados de su amigo. Vio una sonrisa en su rostro, que le revelaba que ya estaba al tanto de que se encontraba descubierta. Él se acercó y nervioso por lo que se proponía a hacer, alzó sus manos temblorosas hasta rozar sus mejillas. Ella dejó que siguiera con lo que pensaba, entendiendo que se había tomado las molestias para no hacerla sentir mal otra vez. Pero, el solo contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel la alteraba profundamente y aceleraba sus latidos otra vez. Con asombro vio el cosmos de Shun rodearla, transmitiéndole una calidez inconmensurable.

A su vez, el futuro santo de Virgo, extendió su cosmos alrededor de June, deseando ver su rostro en su mente. Sus manos apenas rozaban la piel de sus mejillas, pero las facciones de ella aparecieron al contacto con su aura, su perfilada nariz, sus ojos impresionados, sus suaves labios. Incluso podía percibir sus mejillas más sonrojadas que el resto de su piel. Daba gracias al poder de su nueva técnica que le permitía ver aquel rostro que anhelaba.

—Eres hermosa June —soltó sin pensar.

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para ella. Su respuesta estaba clara… lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón. Anhelaba estar a su lado, escuchar su voz, sentir su piel. Si en algún momento no supo qué era lo que sentía, ahora estaba completamente claro.

—Shun, yo…

—Perdón, no quise hacerte sentir mal. Sé que la ley de las amazonas te impide… —intentó excusarse, a la vez que soltaba su rostro.

—No… no es eso. Mírame, por favor —dijo, decidida, tomando el rostro de él con sus manos—. Pero, mírame de verdad…

Y diciendo eso, retiró las vendas que cubrían su vista. Shun, al comienzo dudó en abrir los ojos, pero, al sentir que ella aún lo sostenía, alzó la vista poco a poco, volviendo a ver ese rostro tan anhelado. Detuvo su mirada en aquellos profundos ojos azules que tantas veces distrajeron su mente y que al fin estaban frente a él, más hermosos de como los recordaba.

—Gra-gracias, June. Cumpliste mi deseo, tal como prometiste…

—Este también era mi deseo…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ Hola! En verdad espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo… mi imaginación anda a mil, pero temo cometer errores de redacción, historia o trama.

Agradezco enormemente a quienes se pasan a leer esta historia y espero poder transmitir los sentimientos para que al menos se emocionen con ella.

Muchas gracias también a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar ya que solo así puedo saber si estoy haciendo un trabajo llamativo para ustedes.

Hasta el martes y que pasen muy buena semana...

 ** _Selitte :)_**


	5. La llegada del aprendiz

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **Superando nuestros límites**_

 _ **Capítulo 4 La llegada del aprendiz**_

El cielo estaba perfectamente despejado y su intenso color celeste podía apreciarse a plenitud. El calor típico de la isla se hacía sentir con fuerza, provocando que gruesas gotas de sudor se deslizaran por su frente. Bebió agua para saciar su desgastante sed y observó a lo lejos que Shun se acercaba por el camino, señal inequívoca de que ya había terminado su entrenamiento. Debía apresurarse para bajar del techo de la cabaña que estaba arreglando para recibir a su aprendiz lo más pronto posible. No le gustaba que él la viera realizando aquellos trabajos porque siempre quería ayudarla y, aunque a ella le encantaba su compañía, prefería encargarse de esas cosas por la promesa hecha a su maestro de cuidar aquel lugar personalmente. Sentía la responsabilidad de que todo en la isla funcionará a la perfección, tal como fuera bajo el mando de Albiore.

Terminó de clavar las últimas planchas al techo y tomó todas las herramientas para bajar de ahí. Dio una última mirada a su compañero para comprobar que aún no llegaría, pero, al no verlo en el camino, se distrajo y pisó sobre unas planchas sueltas, cayendo al suelo desde la altura. Se quedó unos minutos en el piso, aguantando el dolor en uno de sus tobillos y cuando se sintió mejor intentó ponerse de pie inútilmente. Se sacó el zapato y la media para mirar que tan grave era la lesión, cuando escuchó a su compañero llamarla desde la distancia.

—¿Por qué justo ahora? —se preguntó por lo bajo. Resignada, se quedó en el suelo, intentando colocar su zapato antes de que él llegara hasta su lado.

Por su parte, al ver a June sobre el techo, Shun se sintió un poco mal de que ella no le pidiera su colaboración. Él podía perfectamente realizar esos trabajos sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, ella parecía empecinada en hacer todas las tareas de la isla sola. Se desvió del camino con la intensión de sorprenderla y ayudarla antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que había regresado, pero cuando estaba más o menos cerca, la vio sentada en el suelo.

—¡June! —comenzó a gritar para comprobar que estuviera bien. Más, cuando se dio cuenta que ella no se ponía de pie, empezó a correr para ayudarla—. ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó preocupado cuando estuvo al lado de la joven.

Pudo notar unas muecas de dolor en su delicado rostro, el que estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Sus ojos azules se notaban acuosos, como a punto de dejar escapar unas contenidas lágrimas. Pero, ella era una amazona y como tal, limpió las incipientes lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo e intentó nuevamente ponerse de pie. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente erguida, se atrevió a apoyar su pie lastimado, tambaleándose de nuevo debido al sufrimiento.

Adelantándose a los hechos, Shun se había mantenido cerca para ayudarla, sabiendo que June preferiría caminar a pesar del dolor a que él la cargara hasta la cabaña. Entonces, cuando escuchó unos suaves quejidos escapar rebeldes de sus labios, se acercó aún más a ella y le ofreció su ayuda.

—Apóyate en mí al menos —le dijo, extendiéndole su brazo—. ¿O prefieres que te cargue en mis brazos? —preguntó con un tono juguetón.

Desde el día de la celebración de su cumpleaños, June no había vuelto a usar su máscara, reconociendo internamente sus sentimientos por Shun, aunque eso significaba un gran esfuerzo para ella que había vivido toda su vida enmascarada y oculta. Todos los días se la colocaba inconscientemente, hasta que se encontraba de frente con los ojos interrogantes de su compañero de entrenamiento. No habían hablado de sus sentimientos ni de nada que los incomodara, solo se habían dado la oportunidad de vivir lo más normal posible dentro de sus circunstancias.

Hasta ese día, Shun pensó que después de volver a ver el rostro de June, su inquietud se apaciguaría, pero había resultado todo lo contrario. Entendía que si había sido la propia voluntad de su amiga el despojarse de su máscara, algún sentimiento tendría por él, pero se resignaba a pensar que solo lo hacía por la amistad que los unía desde hacía tantos años. Entonces, cada día se había vuelto un reto para él. Verla casi todas las mañanas con máscara le corroboraba sus pesimistas pensamientos, aunque después ella volviera a retirarla. Quería descubrir cuáles eran realmente sus sentimientos hacia ella y se fascinaba mirando las expresiones recién descubiertas de su rostro. Sus gestos eran tan claros, demostrando sus emociones a plenitud y eso la hacía ver más hermosa a sus ojos que antes.

Sin embargo, hasta ese día no la había visto sufrir y su cara de dolor le dolía a él también. Por eso, se atrevió a bromear con ella, con la intensión de que cambiara aquella expresión, aunque fuera por un momento. Y surtió efecto, pues ella de inmediato se mostró indignada ante su ofrecimiento de cargarla cual doncella.

—¿Qué te has imaginado, Shun? Yo no soy ninguna princesita como para que tengas que ayudarme —contestó, girando su rostro en otra dirección. Ofendida, intentó otra vez caminar por su propia cuenta.

—Vamos, apóyate en mí —habló conciliadoramente—. Solo quería que te olvidaras un momento del dolor… y veo que surtió efecto —terminó de decir con una risita acusadora.

—¡Ah! Por eso es mil veces mejor usar la máscara, así no te hubieses visto obligado a ayudarme —reveló en una mezcla de indignación y frustración.

—No lo hagas más difícil. Solo te llevaré hasta tu cabaña. Si sigues negándote, en serio te voy a llevar en brazos.

—Está bien. Pero, solo hasta la puerta —dijo resignada.

Entonces, se apoyó en el brazo que Shun le ofreció con total libertad y cargó su cuerpo en su costado, mientras él la rodeó con fuerza hasta sostenerla con firmeza. Comenzaron a avanzar con lentitud y en silencio, ya que esa posición tan cercana provocaba enormes sensaciones en ambos, que se entregaron sin pensarlo al disfrute mutuo de ese pequeño momento. Sus acelerados corazones, el calor en sus mejillas, el temblor en sus piernas, todo era tan novedoso pero a la vez placentero, que hubieran preferido seguir caminando sin fin. Pero, la cabaña estaba a solo tres pasos más.

June apoyó su brazo libre en el dintel de su puerta, separándose un poco de su amigo. Pero, él no le permitió alejarse, sosteniéndole la mirada con fijeza.

—Perdón por lo que voy a hacer, pero creo que es lo mejor —dijo sin siquiera esperar su respuesta.

Entonces, se agachó un poco y la rodeó con ambos brazos, levantándola del suelo.

—¡¿Qué haces Shun?! ¡Bájame! —gritó, dando pequeños golpes en su espalda.

—Sabía que no querrías que te llevara como una princesa, pero creo que hoy no te haré caso y haré las cosas a mi manera —dijo con un tono muy seguro que dejó a June sin habla y resignada a su voluntad.

Se sentía tan bien tener la cabeza recostada en el pecho de él que por un momento olvidó que no quería que la llevara en brazos. Con un poco de desilusión sintió que la dejaba recostada en su cama.

—Ya puedes retirarte —le dijo, evitando su mirada. No quería caer en el encanto de esos verdes ojos que la hacían inevitablemente débil.

—No. Ya te dije que haré las cosas a mi manera — le respondió, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y deslizando el zapato para revisar la contusión.

—¡No hagas eso!

—Déjame revisarte bien. Una lesión mal cuidada podría imposibilitarte como maestra.

—Está bien —contestó resignada ante su aplastante lógica.

Con cuidado, deslizó la media, dejando al descubierto su tobillo hinchado. Pasó sus dedos con suavidad para comprobar el lugar exacto del golpe, provocando en ella un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, mezcla de dolor y de un extraño placer. Shun observaba su rostro sin que ella lo notara, viendo como apretaba sus labios demostrando su malestar. Iba guardando en sus recuerdos cada momento junto a ella y las expresiones de su rostro oculto a sus ojos por tanto tiempo.

Se levantó para buscar el botiquín que June guardaba en la cabaña de Albiore, al acceso de ambos. Tardó unos minutos en regresar, listo para realizar la curación a su compañera. Con delicadeza tomó su pie y roció un spray antiinflamatorio, tras lo cual lo vendó con minuciosidad.

—Estás lista —dijo sonriendo—. Deberás guardar reposo unos días, así es que yo realizaré todas las tareas que quedan pendientes.

—Pero, el aprendiz llega en dos días…

—Sin peros. Ya has hecho suficiente sola en esta Isla. Permíteme ayudarte como compañero de entrenamiento.

—Está bien —aceptó sin poder reclamar. Miró hacia la ventana, exponiendo su cuello, el que evidenciaba otra herida.

—Tienes una herida…

—¿Ah? ¿Dónde?

—Aquí —dijo, tocando su cuello y provocando que ella se sonrojara nuevamente—. Déjame curarte.

Sacó del botiquín una crema antibacteriana y colocó un poco del ungüento en su dedo índice, el que acercó a su cuello sin problemas; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de rozar su piel empezó a ponerse nervioso. Hasta ese momento, todo el tratamiento que le había dado a June era el típico de todos los entrenamientos. Más ahora, rozar su cuello, teniendo tan cerca su rostro, percibiendo su aroma, le hacían sentir mil cosquillas en el estómago.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes —dijo ella para evitar la situación tan cercana. Pero, al girar su rostro, se encontró de frente con los ojos de Shun a solo unos centímetros. Se quedaron prendados unos eternos segundos, mirándose fijamente, sintiendo una revolución de emociones dentro de sus pechos. Una extraña ansiedad de acercarse cada vez más se apoderó de sus voluntades, acortando la distancia que los separaba poco a poco. Nada existía a sus alrededores en ese instante, ni misiones, ni entrenamientos, ni aprendices, ni siquiera su diosa…

—¡Athena! —dijeron al unísono.

Un cálido cosmos dorado inundó la habitación, haciendo aparecer delante de ambos a la mismísima Saori. Con nerviosismo se apartaron rápidamente, rogando que ella no hubiera alcanzado a verlos en esa situación tan comprometedora.

—Disculpen mi intromisión sin previo aviso, pero vengo a entregar un mensaje urgente —habló imponente—. June de Camaleón… la llegada de tu aprendiz se ha adelantado.

—Athena —dijo con respeto Shun, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia—. ¿Cuándo llegará el aprendiz?

—Esta misma tarde. Por eso me he presentado ante ustedes en esta forma —explicó. Parecía estar ahí con ellos, sin embargo, solo era un reflejo de su imagen proyectada por su cosmos divino.

—Muchas gracias por su preocupación Athena —se expresó June con un dejo de desilusión—. Lamentablemente, hoy me lesioné un tobillo y no podré recibir a mi aprendiz.

—No hay problema, esas cosas pueden pasar —reconoció. En ese momento, alzó su mano y una parte de su cosmos se extendió hasta tocar la contusión de la joven, cubriendo todo su pie unos segundos—. Eso acelerará tu recuperación. Por ahora, Shun tendrá el deber de recibirlo. Espero que hagan todo lo posible porque la estancia de este niño sea la adecuada en esta isla y sepan que pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten, solo utilicen su cosmos para llamarme— finalizó Saori, extendiendo su brazo en señal de su incondicional apoyo.

Lentamente, su imagen fue desapareciendo junto con su cosmos, hasta dejarlos solos de nuevo. Debido a su repentina aparición, habían olvidado lo cerca que habían estado hacía unos minutos, pero solo les tomó unos segundos recordarlo. Ambos enrojecieron y la atmósfera se tornó tensa.

—Voy al muelle —al fin habló Shun— No te esfuerces en nada, solo descansa. Espero volver pronto.

Se despidió con una sonrisa, dejando el botiquín al alcance de June para que lograra curar la herida de su cuello, que no fue capaz de sanar él mismo. Mientras se apartaba de la cabaña intentó dilucidar sus inquietantes sentimientos. Sus recién cumplidos quince años habían sido tan lejanos de una vida considerada normal que nunca se había enfrentado a sentimientos cotidianos; muy por el contrario, el sufrimiento, el abandono, la separación y la obligación a combatir en contra de sus ideales habían sido pan de cada día en su corta vida. Era por eso que le costaba lidiar con esos sentimientos mucho más amenos, que provocaban cosquillas en su estómago y hacían asomar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza y sacudió su cabello para liberar su tensión, mientras empezaba a correr hacia el muelle.

Esperó un tiempo la llegada del bote, cuando a lo lejos en el horizonte al fin pudo divisarlo. Pronto caería la noche, por lo que el clima en ese momento era más agradable. Recordó su propia llegada a aquella isla solitaria.

—El maestro Albiore se habrá sentido igual que yo en este momento —reflexionó en voz alta.

El bote comenzó a acercarse rápidamente, por lo que Shun pudo notar la presencia de tres personas sobre él. ¿Tres? No le dio importancia hasta que por fin la embarcación estuvo más cerca de la orilla. Ahí pudo distinguir al joven moreno, de cabello rubio y ojos cafés que remaba con habilidad, quien, sobresaltado por ver a un chico en lugar de June, con rapidez orilló el bote y saltó fuera de él ágilmente. Se abalanzó sobre Shun, tomándolo por su ropa en señal de intimidación.

—¡¿Dónde está June?! —preguntó amenazante, mirándolo con fiereza.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué conoces a June? —inquirió el santo, soltándose del forzado agarre.

—Si me entero de que le has hecho algo te las verás conmigo —amenazó, mostrando sus puños elevados.

Si hubiera sabido a quién se estaba enfrentado. Para su suerte, era Shun, el santo más piadoso que existía. Sin embargo, ante la incrédula y sorprendida mirada del joven de cabello verde, el recién llegado comenzó a correr hacia el interior de la isla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio alcance a una velocidad sorprendente y se vio en la obligación de noquearlo en el acto, pues si le permitía continuar, encontraría a June sin su máscara... y eso era inconcebible para él. El joven quedó tirado en el suelo sin reacción aparente. Ya vería después qué haría con él. Ahora debía recibir al esperado aprendiz. Volvió sus pasos hacia el bote cuando vio a dos personas intentar descender con dificultad de él.

Avanzó rápido para ayudar al niño de unos seis años, cabello castaño claro, rizado, ojos pardos y una cara dulce. Impresionado, vio que detrás venía una chica de una edad similar a la suya, de cabello largo e iguales características que el pequeño. Le extendió su mano para ayudarla, pero asustada por lo recién ocurrido, la joven tropezó, estrellándose en el pecho de Shun. Apenada, se apartó un poco, haciendo varias reverencias en agradecimiento por la ayuda.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Shun con su característica sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —respondió la joven, quien se había acercado al pequeño y lo rodeaba con su brazos, protectoramente.

—Mi nombre es Shun.

—Sí, lo sabemos. Saori-sama envió una carta para June-sensei —dijo la joven extendiendo un sobre—. Mi nombre es Mizuki y él es mi hermano Kazuo. Venimos del orfanato de la Fundación Graude para que mi hermano se entrene como Santo de Andrómeda.

Shun se sintió extrañado. ¿Por qué Saori había enviado a la chica ahí junto a su hermano? La respuesta estaba en esa carta que debía entregar a June. Más encima tenía el problema del joven noqueado. Se llevó una mano a la frente para calmarse e intentar pensar más claramente. Volvió a mirar a los recién llegados y con su mejor sonrisa, los invitó a seguirlo, después de asegurar el bote. Ya al lado del joven rubio, lo alzó y cargó sobre su hombro cual costal de patatas. No podía dejarlo a la intemperie a esa hora que comenzaba a oscurecer y las temperaturas descenderían abruptamente. Ya en las cabañas sabría qué hacer.

Caminaron todo el trayecto en silencio, mientras escuchaba susurrar a los hermanos. ¡Cómo hubiese deseado que su entrenamiento hubiera sido acompañado por Ikki! Abrió la puerta de la cabaña del aprendiz y les pidió que lo esperaran dentro. Luego, caminó hasta la de Albiore y acomodó al joven en su cama… más tarde se haría cargo de él.

En ese momento, lo importante era hablar con June. Se dirigió a su habitación, encontrándola dormida en su cama. Se acercó a ver como se encontraba y dejó a su lado la carta de Saori. Prefería no molestarla y tal como le había dicho, él mismo se haría cargo de la situación por el momento.

—Lamento que no tengamos las condiciones propicias para recibir a ambos en esta cabaña —se excusó con los recién llegados al verificar que aquella cabaña solo tenía una cama—. Pero, no se preocupen, que mañana podemos arreglar ese problema. Por ahora, ¿les molestaría mucho compartir la habitación?

—Para nada, Shun-sensei —contestó Mizuki, inclinándose como dicta la costumbre japonesa.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué la señorita Saori los envió juntos aquí?

—No quiso separarnos. El destino de mi hermano es ser entrenado aquí, pero yo no quería dejarlo solo —reveló tristemente la chica.

—Está bien… está muy bien. Yo vine solo a este lugar y en verdad me hubiese gustado mucho estar con mi hermano. Espero que puedan descansar bien. Sobre la mesa tienen de todo para comer. Sírvanse con confianza.

—Gracias, Shun-sensei. Hemos vivido siempre en distintos orfanatos y podemos adaptarnos a cualquier lugar, no se preocupe por nosotros.

—Qué bueno. Hasta mañana entonces —salió despidiéndose.

Ahora, tenía que solucionar el otro problema. Entró a la cabaña de Albiore, golpeando la puerta para ver si así el joven despertaba. Lo vio removerse en la cama, mientras unos quejidos salían de su boca y se sobaba el cuello en el lugar que le había asestado el golpe.

—Al fin despiertas —habló serio Shun—. ¿Cuál es tu relación con June? ¿Por qué hablas de ella con tanta confianza? —lo interrogó con cierto recelo. No sabía por qué, pero la presencia de él y su interés excesivo en la amazona le despertaban sentimientos negativos.

—Tú —respondió enojado—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Perdón mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Shun, residente de esta isla.

—June dijo que vivía sola aquí después que murió Albiore.

—¿Conociste al maestro?

—Trabajo desde pequeño en las embarcaciones que transportan alimentos y enseres a las islas alejadas del continente. Mi nombre es Rasul.

—Agradezco tu trabajo. Pero, ¿por qué te molesta mi presencia en la isla? —inquirió con más curiosidad aún.

—Hablo con June todos los meses y siempre dijo que estaba sola en la isla. Me sorprendió verte y pensé que algo malo le había pasado.

—Bueno. Como ya es de noche y no puedes regresar hasta mañana, puedes quedarte en esta cabaña. En la sala hay comida si deseas servirte algo —dijo autoritario. No quería tener problemas con ese joven impetuoso.

—¿Dónde está June? —preguntó preocupado.

—En su habitación. Sufrió un pequeño accidente y por eso no pudo recibir a los niños que trajiste. Pero, no te preocupes, mañana ya estará mejor. Hasta mañana Rasul.

Salió rápido, dando unas vueltas a la intemperie antes de decidir qué hacer. Después de meditarlo un poco, se dirigió hacia la cabaña de June. Lo mejor era quedarse ahí para cuidarla por si a Rasul se le ocurría ir a buscarla. Más encima volvía a recordar que ella no tenía puesta su máscara.

Acercó una silla, sentándose junto a la cama, mientras leía su libro de entrenamiento. De vez en cuando observaba el rostro sereno de su compañera respirar lentamente, signo de su buen dormir. Sonrió varias veces al tener la oportunidad de contemplarla con tanta tranquilidad. Sus manos se movieron solas, anhelando sentir la suavidad de su piel. Acarició su mejilla, haciendo a un lado los cabellos que le cubrían su rostro. Observó sus labios rosados sintiendo la tentación de probarlos. ¿Cómo sería besarla? Recordó el momento de extrema cercanía que habían tenido aquella tarde. Si Saori no hubiese aparecido, ¿se habrían besado? La duda se apoderó de su mente y con lentitud se fue inclinando sobre el rostro de June. Con suavidad puso sus labios sobre su mejilla, depositando un dulce beso.

—Duerme bien, June —susurró. Se acomodó en la silla e intentó conciliar el sueño para poder arreglar todos los asuntos pendientes al día siguiente.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_ ** Hola! Espero que estén bien y sigan disfrutando la historia.

Capítulo retrasado por ciertos asuntos, pero actualizado al fin.

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y por sus opiniones. Toda muestra de interés de parte de ustedes me anima a continuar escribiendo.

Saludos, _**Selitte :)**_


	6. Nuestros sentimientos

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

 ** _Superando nuestros límites_**

 ** _Capítulo 5 Nuestros sentimientos_**

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, pestañeando varias veces para quitarse el adormecimiento. Aún estaba de noche, por lo que calculaba que debía ser de madrugada. Se incorporó en la cama, estirando sus brazos para desperezarse, relajada al máximo. Había tenido un muy buen sueño y se sentía descansada, lista para un nuevo día de trabajo. Todo era perfecto hasta que notó la presencia de alguien recostando su cabeza en su cama. Ahogó el grito que quería salir de su garganta con sus manos al darse cuenta que era su compañero. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera en su dormitorio? Respiró profundo, intentando calmar su corazón, el que saltó alborotado debido al nerviosismo que le provocaba su cercanía. Más tranquila, reparó en que él había pasado la noche ahí, incómodo, durmiendo sobre una pequeña silla, aparentemente cuidándola.

—Shun —susurró acercando de forma automática su mano hacia él. Sintió una enorme necesidad por ver su rostro mientras dormía, por lo que con cuidado acarició su cabello, deslizando las hebras que tapaban sus facciones. Su pacífico semblante la hechizó en el acto, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios rosados—. Debe tener frío —dijo en voz baja al verlo descubierto, con la manta en el suelo, y lo comprobó rozando su mejilla, sintiéndola helada al tacto.

Con cuidado se levantó, sacando sus largas piernas de la cama. Había olvidado completamente que después que Shun salió de la cabaña, se cambió de ropa, poniéndose lo primero que encontró cerca de su cama y que fuera cómodo para dormir, un delgado y corto camisón de algodón. Enrojeció, agradeciendo que aún fuera de noche y él siguiera dormido, pues le avergonzaba el verse tan descubierta. Se agachó a recoger el cobertor y con suavidad lo puso sobre la espalda y hombros del joven. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse ante la cercanía de su cuerpo, percibiendo el leve aroma que desprendía y escuchando su pausada respiración, sintiéndose hipnotizada.

A pesar de intentar evitarlo, June se había visto obligada a reconocer sus profundos sentimientos por Shun. Habló con Athena durante su corta estadía en Japón acerca de su disyuntiva respecto a la ley de las amazonas, reconociendo que se había desprendido de su máscara en una situación apremiante. Muy comprensiva ante su explicación, Saori le permitió buscar la respuesta oculta en su corazón durante el día a día en la isla en compañía de su santo. Sin embargo, la única exigencia que le impuso fue ser fiel a sus sentimientos y no abandonarlos a medio camino, lo que implicaba seriedad y responsabilidad de su parte ante la decisión que escogiera.

Nunca había estado entre sus opciones el matarlo, pues había sido su propia voluntad mostrarle su rostro. Sin embargo, la palabra amor la abrumaba en demasía, considerando que su vida había estado exenta de todo rasgo de aquella emoción. Lo más cercano a esa palabra, era lo que sentía por su maestro, al que veía como un padre. Y el tiempo transcurrido en compañía de Shun desde su regreso le había demostrado que sus sentimientos por él no solo eran de amistad. Muy por el contrario, eran mucho más profundos e inexplicables. Deseaba verlo, pero también deseaba evitarlo. Quería conversar con él, sin embargo, su silencio también le parecía especial. La sensación de estar ahogándose cada vez que lo veía, percibir su piel erizada ante cualquier contacto físico, sentir que sus verdes ojos profundizaban en su alma y aceleraban sus latidos, eran tantas emociones recién descubiertas, que, aun cuando había sido difícil aceptarlo, ya tenía claro lo que significaba. Además, sentía una profunda admiración hacia él como santo y hacia el hermoso poder que había desarrollado, apreciando sus cualidades, siempre conciliador, atento, cooperador. ¿Acaso era perfecto? No, no podía serlo, pero, hasta ese momento no le conocía ninguna debilidad y eso la abrumaba aún más, pues no se consideraba perfecta en ningún caso y temía que él se decepcionara de ella al conocerla mejor.

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por un quejido salido de los labios del joven dormido. Unas muecas de dolor reflejaban que estaba inmerso en una tormentosa pesadilla, incluso una gotitas de sudor comenzaron a cubrir su frente. Sujetaba las sábanas con sus puños, apretando sus labios y ojos en clara demostración de sufrimiento. Asustada, June intentó despertarlo, sacudiéndolo con suavidad y llamándolo en voz baja.

—No… por favor —decía en murmullos suplicantes— Ayuda…

—Shun. Despierta. Solo es un sueño —le habló con cariño, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Encendió su cosmos con sutileza para intentar mostrarle la salida. Al comienzo parecía no dar mucho resultado, pero poco a poco él comenzó a tranquilizar su respiración, entreabriendo los ojos con pesadez.

La amazona, al percibir que él ya estaba mejor, apagó su energía, deshaciendo el abrazo. Sin embargo, no contó con que él la detendría antes de lograr distanciarse, tomándola de la muñeca con ligereza, levantando su cabeza aún aletargada, mirándola de reojo. Debido a la oscuridad y a su reciente despertar, no pudo distinguir bien quién estaba despertándolo, hasta que reconoció el delgado cuerpo de su amiga escasamente cubierto. Sintió arder sus mejillas, mientras un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a su mano, que aún sostenía la de ella.

—Pe-perdón —dijo tartamudeando, soltando su muñeca—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó. Estaba confundido, lo que evidenció en su mirada, pues aún no recordaba bien qué hacía en el dormitorio de June, hasta que las memorias del día anterior se hicieron presentes.

—Tenías una pesadilla, Shun. Solo intenté ayudarte —se excusó la chica, desviando su rostro en otra dirección, cruzándose de brazos con timidez.

—¿Una pesadilla? Sentí que una cálida brisa aliviaba mi corazón —afirmó, tocando su pecho y mirando hacia abajo—. ¿Fuiste tú? —inquirió finalmente, mientras alzaba la vista, buscando sus ojos.

—Eh… —titubeó—. Tuve que encender mi cosmos para ayudarte —explicó, sintiéndose acorralada.

—¿Tu cosmos? Eso explica la tranquilidad que sentí. No sé bien por qué, pero llevo varias noches durmiendo mal. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, June —dijo, sonriéndole.

—D-de nada —respondió. Solo ahí recordó su corto pijama que no alcanzaba a cubrir sus delgadas piernas, pues el rostro de Shun estaba sonrojado y en un ademán de nerviosismo había desviado la mirada a otro lugar, sacudiéndose el cabello. Pensó en acercarse a la cama para alcanzar una sábana, pero le era imposible sin cruzarse en su camino.

—Parece que tu pie está mejor, gracias a la ayuda de Athena —dijo al fin el santo, intentando cambiar el tema—. Saori envió una carta con el aprendiz. La dejé ahí —explicó, apuntando hacia su mesita de noche.

—¡El aprendiz! —exclamó. _Ya lo había olvidado_ , pensó.

—Sí. Y no solo eso. Creo que ocasioné algunos problemas adicionales —afirmó avergonzado, sin enfrentar su mirada.

—¿Problemas? ¿Tú? —preguntó divertida—. Eso sería muy curioso.

—Solo quería ser de ayuda y todo fue peor —dijo, poniéndose de pie un tanto derrotado—. Es mejor que te alistes. Pronto va a amanecer.

—Shun —lo llamó con suavidad.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, teniendo que enfrentar sus ojos azules profundos como el mar que brillaban de forma intensa.

—Gracias por lo de ayer —habló titubeando debido al nerviosismo que él le provocaba—. Si no estuvieras aquí…

—No debes agradecerme. Soy tu compañero, recuerda eso —le aseguró con amabilidad. Su maravillosa sonrisa le afirmaba que él estaba dispuesto a estar junto a ella en las buenas y en las malas. No sabía si era el momento apropiado para hablar, pero necesitaba con urgencia comprobar si existía alguna posibilidad en ser correspondida en su amor. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Existía una forma de preguntar eso?

—¿Desde cuándo que somos compañeros, Shun? ¿Ocho años ya? —inquirió dudosa, bajando su vista—. Eres mucho más que eso para mí…

El futuro santo de Virgo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, esperando que ella terminara aquella frase, mientras su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza. Pero, ¿diría lo que él esperaba? Y si así fuera, ¿cómo debía responder? ¿Era justo que ella tomara la iniciativa? Miles de preguntas afluían a su cabeza, por lo que decidió dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento.

—June —la interrumpió, hablando con seguridad, mirándola fijamente.

Ella tembló al verlo caminar en la oscuridad, a la que ya se habían acostumbrado. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, por lo que ella podía escuchar sus propios latidos acelerados, a la vez que sus piernas temblaban. ¿Desde cuándo se había hecho tan vulnerable? ¿Por qué su cuerpo, entrenado para enfrentar incluso a un guerrero superior en fuerza, temblaba ante sus pasos? Ni siquiera su voz quería salir. Dio un paso atrás, arrepintiéndose del momento en que supuso que enfrentarlo sería una buena idea. Eso era mucho peor que una batalla, porque nadie la había preparado para resolver sus sentimientos.

Shun continuaba su avance, a pesar de que ella había retrocedido unos diminutos pasos hasta quedar contra la pared, imposibilitada de huir. Se detuvo justo en frente de ella sin mirarla a los ojos, por temor a perder todo el valor del que se había armado. Sin embargo, su vista enfocada en el suelo se vio distraída por las descubiertas piernas de ella y sintiéndose tentado por subir la mirada, agitando su corazón. Tenía una lucha interna entre hacerle caso a su cabeza que le gritaba que saliera de ahí antes de que cometiera una locura y su corazón que lo impulsaba a reconocer sus sentimientos atorados en su garganta.

—Creo que es mejor que… —dijo la amazona rompiendo el insostenible silencio formado entre los dos.

—June, en verdad necesito decirte algo —la interrumpió el santo, atreviéndose al fin a enfrentar su mirada. La oscuridad solo era interrumpida por los incipientes primeros rayos del amanecer que entraban traviesos a través de las cortinas delineando con delicadeza sus perfectas facciones, iluminando sus azules pupilas, resaltando sus rosados labios y evidenciando sus mejillas sonrojadas. Hipnotizado por su dulce imagen, viéndola indefensa sin su máscara, sintiendo su nerviosismo a flor de piel, supo que cualquier duda que tuviera terminaba por desvanecerse.

Su mano se movió sola, alzándose hasta alcanzar su mejilla, la que acarició son suavidad, ante la sorpresa de la amazona. Avanzó un paso más, acercándose a ella sin desviar su mirada de sus ojos, los que continuaban conectados en un trance del que nada en el mundo podría sacarlos en ese momento. Una necesidad incontenible por verbalizar lo que sentía surgió de lo más profundo de su corazón, impulsando a sus labios a liberar aquello que pensaba imposible de descubrir.

—Me gustas, June —dijo con seguridad, la cual estuvo a punto de desmoronarse al ver los ojos de ella aguarse, lista para llorar—. No quería incomodarte, solo deseaba que lo supieras —reveló cabizbajo, bajando su mano y retrocediendo un paso.

En verdad la amazona quería derramar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero éstas eran de felicidad, una que jamás había sentido ni experimentado, por lo que se le hacía aún difícil de procesar. No supo cuánto tardó en aceptar que lo que sus oídos escucharon era cierto y que Shun realmente había dicho que le gustaba, hasta que notó tristeza en su rostro. ¿Era eso posible? Vio que se giraba con lentitud, dispuesto a marcharse sin escuchar su respuesta, pues ella no se la estaba dando e impulsada por el temor de perderlo para siempre, su mano se adelantó tomando la de él, tirándolo para que volteara a verla de nuevo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas estaban llenas de lágrimas, pero sus labios exhibían una hermosa sonrisa.

—Tú también… —declaró—, tú también me gustas, Shun.

El corazón del santo volvió a latir con fuerza, como si esas palabras le hubieran infundido vida de nuevo y sosteniendo la mano de ella con firmeza, la atrajo hacia él, rodeándola con sus brazos. Reconocer sus sentimientos había sido difícil pero la satisfacción obtenida de liberarlos era enorme. Ella era su amiga desde que había llegado a la Isla de Andrómeda, aquella que lo había cuidado con cariño durante sus seis años de entrenamiento, June… su June. Acarició su cabeza, deslizando sus dedos por su dócil cabello, aspirando el dulce aroma que su cuerpo desprendía, percibiendo sus acelerados latidos y los suaves sollozos que salían de sus labios, sintiéndose enormemente privilegiado de ser correspondido.

El sol terminó de salir en el horizonte, iniciando el día a plenitud, iluminando la habitación donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban, como un complemento a su propia felicidad. Al fin, la amazona pudo controlar sus sollozos, separándose un poco de su cuerpo, alzando su cabeza para verlo de frente. Él le sonreía, demostrando su emoción, mientras su mirada brillaba de forma especial, como si sus ojos puros hubieran adquirido más vida de la que ya tenían. Quiso acercarse, sin embargo, el idílico momento fue roto por un grito desesperado.

—¡June! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

El joven santo miró en dirección de los llamados y recordó el pequeño inconveniente que había armado el día anterior, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano.

—¿Esa es la voz de Rasul? —preguntó, aun abrazada a él, mirándolo con cierto reproche.

—Eh… te dije que había ocasionado algunos problemas —dijo sonriendo, esperando que no se enfadara.

—Sabes que el maestro dijo que este lugar de entrenamiento es un secreto, ¿cierto?

—Es que él se volvió loco cuando no te vio en el muelle —explicó—. Por cierto, ¿qué clase de relación tienes con él?

—¿Ah? ¿Relación?

—Es que él parecía muy cercano a ti —se excusó temeroso por el tono de sus preguntas, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana. Ahí, pudo ver al joven moreno pasar inquieto, buscando en todas direcciones—. Es mejor que te arregles. Yo me encargo de él.

—Gracias, Shun —dijo, mirándolo, mientras mantenía sus manos en su pecho. Recién ahí el santo reparó de forma más racional en la situación en la que se encontraba. La tenía abrazada, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, vistiendo un corto camisón de dormir, habiendo revelado que se atraían mutuamente. Tragó grueso para tener la firmeza para soltarla y salir a arreglar su problema.

—Gracias a ti —susurró, acariciando su mejilla—. Recuerda tu máscara —habló con seriedad.

Ella soltó una risita por su evidente preocupación. Unos minutos después, ya estaba sola en su habitación. Mantenía sus manos unidas sobre su pecho, recordando las palabras de Shun, "me gustas, June", llenando de felicidad su corazón. Rebosante, se puso su ropa de entrenamiento, sin olvidar su máscara y salió al encuentro de su aprendiz. Justo en ese momento, recordó la carta de Saori, por lo que se devolvió a buscarla.

Entre tanto, Shun salió de su cabaña, con la felicidad a flor de piel, la que se desvaneció casi automáticamente al ver al joven moreno. No sabía por qué, pero él le generaba un extraño malestar.

—¡Ey! ¡Tú! —escuchó que lo llamaba—. ¿Dónde está June?

—Se está preparando. Ya viene —contestó apático.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estabas con ella? Entonces, esa es su cabaña —dijo, caminando en su dirección.

—Detente ahí —lo amenazó el santo— Dije que se está preparando. Es mejor que esperes.

—No tengo por qué obedecerte —respondió furioso—. ¿Acaso eres el dueño de este lugar, niñito? —preguntó con tono burlesco.

El santo tuvo que respirar y exhalar varias veces para poder calmarse. Era la primera vez que alguien lo sacaba de quicio y eso era muy raro en él.

—¿A quién le dices niñito? ¿Será que olvidaste qué ocurrió ayer? —interrogó, intentando contenerse para no armar más dificultades y haciendo tiempo para que June llegara.

—Me pillaste desprevenido —reconoció avergonzado.

—Entonces, no insistas. No me gusta pelear con las personas, prefiero razonar con ellas. Si te mantienes quieto, esperando, nada malo pasará —explicó, cruzándose de brazos, interponiéndose en la pasada.

—¿Malo? ¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó indignado. Justo en ese momento, vio que la amazona salía de su cabaña con una máscara cubriendo su cara— ¿June?— corrió hasta ella, confuso por su vestimenta.

—Rasul, ¿qué haces aquí? —escuchó su voz salir detrás de aquel metal.

—June… eres tú. Pero, esa máscara…

—Habrá algunas cosas que explicarte, pero dependerá de tu capacidad para guardar secretos —dijo con las manos en la cintura.

—Por supuesto. Si tú lo pides, puedo hacer cualquier cosa —reveló embelesado.

¿Cómo podía ser tan desinhibido?, pensó el futuro santo de Virgo. A él le había costado mucho verbalizar sus sentimientos, en cambio el moreno lo hacía parecer algo tan… tan simple. Sentía un leve desazón al verse enfrentado a él, que parecía mucho más seguro.

—Shun, ¿puedes acercarte? —escuchó la voz de ella, sacándolo de sus divagaciones. Caminó lento y pesado hacia ellos, un tanto desanimado. La amazona encontró que su actitud era muy extraña, teniendo en cuenta la alegría que habían compartido hacia solo unos instantes. Pensó que quizás el haber dormido incómodo le había restado energías—. ¿Podrías atender a Rasul, por favor? Debo encargarme de mi aprendiz y su hermana ahora.

—Está bien —contestó—. Sígueme —ordenó al intruso.

Caminaron hasta la cabaña de Albiore en silencio. El santo pensaba en la forma de reafirmar sus sentimientos hacia June de manera que no le cupiera ninguna duda de lo que sentía por ella. En ese momento su compañera ocupaba todos sus pensamientos de modo alarmante para alguien que debería estar entrenando. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando liberarse para poder hablar con ese sujeto tan prepotente desde su punto de vista.

—¿Y? ¿Me explicarás qué sucede aquí? —preguntó el invitado.

—Es mejor que comamos algo primero. Aún no desayuno —respondió desganado. Caminó hacia la mesa en busca de algo saludable. Le arrojó una manzana, la que fue interceptada por el otro en el aire—. Temo que no haya muchas cosas para servirnos. Bueno, eso tú lo sabes.

—Hacemos lo que podemos. No existen muchos lugares donde conseguir alimentos frescos. Escojo lo mejor para June —dijo, dando un mordisco a la fruta.

—¿Por qué hablas de ella con tanta cercanía? —inquirió, con una punzada en su corazón.

—La veo todos los meses. Conversamos. Aunque nunca la había con máscara —respondió, con naturalidad.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó alarmado.

—Me parecía extraño que siempre estuviera cubierta, solo podía ver la punta de su nariz —explicó reflexivo, sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en su acompañante.

—El rostro de una amazona no debe ser visto por ningún hombre —reveló, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, indispuesto por la charla.

—¿Amazona? ¿Estás diciendo que ella es una amazona? ¿Cómo la de las historias? Con razón el mal humor...

—Nosotros somos santos dedicados a Athena. Protegemos el mundo de ataques que ni siquiera imaginas —dijo, manifestando su cosmos con suavidad. Rasul quedó estupefacto ante la revelación de poder y la explicación que le estaba dando. ¿Era posible que existiera una orden dedicada a proteger a la humanidad y esta no supiera nada al respecto?—. June cuida este lugar de entrenamiento después que nuestro maestro Albiore murió. El pequeño que trajiste viene para ser entrenado por ella. Pero, todo esto es secreto y necesito saber que cuando te vayas, no lo revelarás.

—Le prometí a June que no lo haría —habló resuelto—. Una pregunta, ¿qué pasa si alguien ve el rostro de una amazona?

—Ella debe elegir entre amarlo o… matarlo —respondió, dirigiéndole una mirada seria, pensando que aquello disuadiría a aquel sujeto.

—¿Amarlo? ¿Está obligada a amarlo si no quiere matarlo? ¿No es eso cruel? Debería tener más opciones…

¿Cruel? ¿Acaso él estaba cuestionando las leyes de Athena? En realidad, no tenía por qué entender sus ideologías, pues jamás había escuchado acerca de ellos. Sin embargo, era cierto que eso solo le daba dos opciones a ella. ¿Había decidido amarlo porque no era capaz de matarlo?, se preguntó.

—Eso es algo que June aceptó al decidir ser amazona —respondió, saliendo de la habitación—. Espera aquí hasta que venga a buscarte —dijo desde afuera.

Al salir, pudo respirar profundo, intentando calmar las emociones de su corazón inquieto. Su amiga venía saliendo de la cabaña del aprendiz sola y, resuelto, se acercó a ella.

—¿Hablaste con Rasul? —preguntó al verlo caminar en su dirección. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta, solo sintió su mano tomar la de ella, arrastrándola en dirección a su cabaña.

Al entrar, él se detuvo, soltando un suspiro en busca de alivio a sus emociones. Ella lo miraba confundida, preguntándose qué había sucedido para que él actuara de esa manera tan fuera de lo común. Para su sorpresa, se volteó y la rodeó con fuerza, abrazándola como si fuera a desvanecerse. Se apartó un poco y con decisión, arrancó de su rostro aquel frío metal que la cubría, cuyo privilegio sabía que estaba reservado solo para él, y la dejó caer al suelo. Al fin pudo volver a ver sus ojos azules que demostraban asombro ante su actitud tan desinhibida. Él sonrió con dulzura para aliviar su tensión, acariciando su mejilla.

—Perdón, pero me desespera verte con máscara —reveló un tanto avergonzado. La escuchó reír y su corazón palpitó rápido, comprobando que lo que él sentía por ella era real y fuerte… muy fuerte. Atrajo su rostro con lentitud, acortando los centímetros que los separaban.

La amazona tembló de emoción al sentir sus suaves labios en su frente, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar la tierna caricia. Con sus latidos acelerados, notó que su mano se deslizó hacia su nuca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, sintiendo arder su rostro ante el contacto de un beso en su mejilla.

Shun disfrutaba cada caricia que le entregaba con devoción, intentando transmitirle el amor que había descubierto gracias a ella. Respiró hondo para cumplir su último deseo. Con lentitud fue acercándose a su rostro de nuevo, sintiendo la respiración acelerada de ella, que lo miraba sorprendida ante sus acciones, hasta que al fin alcanzó su objetivo, rozando sus labios rosas con timidez. Sin pensarlo más, profundizó el contacto, fundiéndose en un anhelado beso.

June se percató de que el aire le hacía falta debido a la emoción contenida en su pecho, mientras unas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. Su deseo de ser plenamente correspondida por él se estaba cumpliendo en su totalidad, más allá de sus expectativas. Percibía como sus labios bebían de su boca de forma suave y devota, como temiendo romper el romántico momento y, aún en contra de su deseo, sintió que se separaba de ella, recuperando la respiración, visiblemente sonrojado, sin poder ver sus ojos que estaban cubiertos por los mechones de su cabello. Supo que debía demostrarle y reafirmarle que ella también se había sentido dichosa de compartir su primer beso, por lo que elevó su mano hasta rozar su mejilla, alzando su mirada y le sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control de sus ojos.

—Muchas gracias, Shun…

Él la miró sorprendido, pero agradeció en su interior que comprendiera su sentir desesperado por demostrarle su profundo afecto en una caricia física tan cercana como un beso. Y sin meditarlo, volvieron a fundir sus labios anhelantes de amor.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Notas:_** Hola! Había tardado en actualizar este fic debido a mi dispersa imaginación :P Disculpen la tardanza...

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, le puse harto sentimiento a este capitulo en especial, tanto así que me puse a dibujar una portada para este fic n.n

Muchos saludos, **_Selitte :)_**


End file.
